Straws Of Fox Berries
by The Soul of A Warrior
Summary: After a fight which leaves Naruto and Sasuke dead, the two are entered into Soul Society where their lives both make a change for the better...or worst if you look at it from another angle. NarutoXBleach cross NarutoXharem IchigoXharem


**This idea came to me, I intend to post it… basically, and this is another bunch of "what ifs" and the like… **

**This is a NARUTOX BLEACH CROSSOVER. And it won't be like all the other ones I've seen where Naruto gets complete focus… it will be shared between both Naruto and Ichigo. **

**It is a harem… why? Come on! Who DOESN'T' like harems? Surely not me… I love them. **

**After careful viewing and matching ups… it will be like this (I'm stating them now so I won't have to constantly change every chapter)**

**ICHIGO:**

**ORIHIME**

**NEIL TU**

**YOURICHI**

**HALIBEL**

**SENNA**

**RUKIA**

**NARUTO:**

**HINAMORI**

**SOI FON**

**TATSUKI**

**YUGITO (WHAT? SHE'S DEAD…DUH)**

**HAKU (SHE IS A SHE… NUFF SAID)**

**AND A SPECIAL GIRL THAT IF U REFER TO MOST OF MY FICS, SHOULD BE PRETTY CLEAR WHO… ^_^**

**I would give the Uchiha (who is going to be a shinigami because I have plans for him) a harem but… no… just… no…**

**LET'S GET STARTED. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DON'T OWN BLEACH NOR NARUTO…. OK.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmm… this is unexpected." Said a very shocked and interested Naruto.

The fight between him and Sasuke had gone to epic proportions. They took their fight right back to when they fought 5 years ago.

The hokage statue was a crumbling catastrophe. The madara statue was even worst. But that was so not a concern for the two teens fighting. One for his village, the other to destroy it.

The Uchiha had had the upper hand for a pretty long while. Bashing Naruto's face In left and right and decorating the whole valley with his body.

Until he made the fatal mistake of talking about how he would win.

Naruto rose from the rubble with weird chakra coming off him and his eyes looking froggish.

Then Sasuke's felt it.

Pain.

Hard pain.

The boy was sent flying and before he hit the valley wall, Naruto grabbed his legs and slammed them into the floor. The fight was then sent on Naruto's side as the Uchiha would try to predict his movements with his Sharigan but the demon container's style of taijutsu was just as unpredictable as the shinobi himself.

But, like always, the Uchiha always found a way to turn the tables.

And he did the minute he activated his tri starred Sharigan instead of the three tomoes he had from before.

He not only predicated, dodged and learned the style…

He used it against Naruto

Adding injury to insult, he continued using the style, even when Naruto switched styles.

The fight went on for a pretty good while before the two began tiring out.

Sasuke's stood on one side of the Valley, Chidori being charged, Naruto on the other, shiruken Rasengan on the other. The two charged, and as the attacks collided, AGAIN Sasuke's Chidori hit the intended spot.

His lung.

Naruto however, moved it again and then just as he was about to stop it all together

He had a change of heart

So with powerful resolve and forgetting the promise he made to Sakura, he shoved the Rasengan into the Uchiha.

The two died in that valley in a huge explosion of chakra.

As their bodies sank to the floor of the lake they were fighting on, the two looked at the chain that was linked to their drowning selves.

"I am going to go out on a limb here and say that we are dead." Said Naruto as he looked at the Uchiha who said nothing but looked at his body as it sank to the ocean floor. He finally looked at the serious looking Naruto and nodded.

"Well, no destruction for you…and no hokage for me hmm?" said Naruto as he looked at the brooding Uchiha.

"Hn…I suppose your right. Even though It was not the whole of Konoha I was aiming to destroy" He said.

"What? So then what were you trying to get to Konoha for?" asked Naruto as he naturally held a curious look on his face.

"I had some people to…pay a visit to." Said Sasuke as his face turned dark. He soon heard footsteps shuffle and turned to see Naruto sitting down.

"Well tell me all about it. It's not like we are going anywhere anytime soon." Said Naruto as he sat down. The two began talking and learning more about what they were taught. Sasuke's eyes nearly fell out of his socket when he learned that he had senju blood in him and was a long long descendant of the shodai hokage.

The two looked at their bodies for a while in silence before Naruto chuckled.

"You know what's funny?" he said as Sasuke looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked as an eyebrow rose.

"I was holding back." Said Naruto in all honesty as he looked at his self appointed brother.

Sasuke's look reeked of pride and arrogance as he smirked at Naruto.

"Me too." Said the Uchiha.

"Well why don't we just continue on with what we never ended." Said Naruto with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"I thought you would never ask." Said the Uchiha in return. The two said or did nothing for seconds before lunging at one another and bashed fist into each other faces.

This was the scene that Abarai Renji came upon. The two dead souls trading punches and kicks in fierce battle. But what astonished him was the high level of reitsu that the two were admitting.

"Hey!" Renji shouted as he a sweat dropped appeared on his face as the two stopped fighting... Naruto's fist inches from Sasuke's gut and Sasuke's fist inches from the Blondie's jaw.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as the two removed themselves from their fighting positions.

"I am a shinigami." Said Renji as he pulled out his sword and left it hanging on his shoulders, his pose usually would awe the dead people.

But as quick twitch appeared as the Uchiha yawned and Naruto filed his nails.

"We already know we are dead…but what happens next?" asked Sasuke as he honesty had no idea what to expect.

"I will send your souls to soul society before…" said Renji as he sighed feeing the arrival of hollows.

And not just one… but three.

"_**mmmh. Tasty humans to devour… and shinigami for desert."**_ Said a voice as a figure grew out of a black portal that appeared out of nowhere. The three hollows all were what the 3 would call ugly. The three all being long and was on all fours. A mask with yellow eyes and half of the mask red the other side being black. One with a black and white mask and the final with a white and red mask with yellow jagged teeth that had tons of drool.

Naruto's shock soon turned into a foxy grin that Sasuke knew all too well.

"so… neko-baka, want to take this one or should I show u how to destroy… with style." Said Naruto as a smirk appeared on his face.

"hn… like you can destroy these things better than I can… once a dobe, always a dobe." Said Sasuke's as he tried to channel chakra.

But nothing occurred.

For once in his life, his arrogant, revenge filled, cocky, stuck up, self centered, emo, prideful life…Sasuke's felt fear.

"What's wrong neko-baka? Can't access chakra?" taunted Naruto as he also tried channeling his chakra…but nothing occurred either.

As the hollows swiftly jumped up to attack the trio, the three dodged and separated from one another, Naruto to the left, Sasuke's to the right and Renji with expert swiftness, sliced the hollow directly through his mask, watching as it dispel in a shock and mix of fury.

"Let's see how those two can fight; maybe they can become shinigami as well." Said Renji as he stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned on it.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke tried to figure out a way to destroy the hollow without using chakra. As he pulled out his Kusanagi, the hollow lunged at him and swiped at the dodging Uchiha as he hopped over the hollow's hand and sliced downward.

The effect was immediate as the hand of the hollow was sliced off.

Sasuke's cockiness, soon took over and just as he was about to taunt the hollow, he was batted like a fly with a swift and harsh right hand to the face that sent him. He felt immediate pain as he underestimated his opponent and suffered the cost. As he picked himself up, he dodged another swipe with the now screeching hollow's hand. As he tried to jump up, he forgot to keep in mind that the hollow was not only using two hands.

A swift leg connected with his chest and Sasuke felt the air leave his lungs as he was sent spiked into the rough valley yet again. As he coughed and tried to get up, he heard a very soothing and mystical voice.

'_Get up'_

Sasuke struggled to rise but when he finally did, he felt his sword change.

'_do you feel me.'_ The voice asked.

'_I do.' _Sasuke's thought.

'_then grasp my power and attack.'_

Sasuke's closed his eyes and despite the swiftly approaching hollow he closed his eyes and tried to find this power his sword was telling him to grasp. He searched and searched and almost gasp as a fountain of power that was completely foreign to him gushed out of him. A bright white light engulfed the boy. Blinding the hollow. When the light disappeared, the hollow's eyes widened in shock as he stepped back.

The boy's reitsu was off the charts and his clothing had changed into standard shinigami uniform. His sword had also changed and manifested into a sleek and double edged sword with the hilt wrapped in red leather with the blade coated in a deep crimson color. Sasuke's gave the sword a few swings before looking at the hollow.

"It's over." The boy said as he swung his sword.

'_Light the sky with red…kaminari'_

(With Naruto)

Naruto laughed at the hollow's expense as he dodged the hollow and would send a power packed punch to the hollow's face or body.

What Naruto quickly learned was even though he was unable to gather chakra, natural energy for the dead was nearly unlimited. As Naruto sent a roundhouse kick to the hollow, he felt a huge rise in power that was extremely weird and foreign to him.

His slip in defense was costly as the hollow swiped across and ripped his orange and black already tattered jacket into pieces and bashed the blond ex-shinobi in the face, sending him careening into the lake.

As he felt his body losing consciousness, he felt a deep demonic voice with a hint of…feminine quality that awoken him quickly

'**Are you going to give up so easy? Well, I won't let you… even if it means giving myself up in return'**

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the same power he felt rise a few minutes ago flood into his body as the water he was in soon began swirling on the surface. A huge red light began flashing so bright that the audience of two had to shield their eyes .The hollow felt a sense of dread build in him before the water parted.

As Naruto slowly rose out of the water, the only thing different about him was… a lot.

Besides the shinigami robes that were…white instead of the traditional black, and the fact that his hair was now a streaky mess of white and red, as he opened his closed eyes, the blue was a shade darker and his face was as serious as before.

And whisker less

But what perplexed the watching Renji, was the thing in his arms…

Or should he say… woman.

As Naruto walked to the surface and put the unconscious woman on the valley floor by some trees, he turned his eyes onto the now afraid hollow who felt the reitsu of the two hollows he came with disappear.

Naruto cracked his neck before holding his hand in front of him. Almost immediately, a object began forming in his hand. When it was finally materialized, the sword looked extremely intimidating.

The sword was at least 5 feet in length and had a hole not too far from the tip and a half circle by the hilt. The hilt itself being at least 3 feet.

In two seconds, Naruto dissapered and re appeared behind the hollow. As it disintergrated, Naruto sighed before turning to Renji and the now approaching and tired looking Sasuke.

" piece of cake." Before Naruto prompty called Naruto a dobe and was about to walk as we before he too succumbed to unconsciousness. Renji sighed before pulling out a phone and calling out for reinforcements.

These two were sure going to be a handful.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THERE IT IS FOLKS!! THE 1****ST**** CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY.**

**HOPE U ENJOYED IT, I HAVE MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.**

**NOW FOR A PROMISE**

**DECEMBER 25****TH****, ALL OF THE NON COMPLETED STORIES WILL BE UPDATED. THAT INCLUDES:**

**HOKAGE NO MORE**

**THREE'S COMPANY**

**WILL OF FIRE**

**BEYOND GOOD AND EVIL REVISED**

**WHEN THE FOX GETS PETTED**

**ICHIGO THE LADIES MAN**

**FATHER SON BOND**

**KUSHINA NAMIKAZE**

**SO STAY TUNED… THAT'S A LOT OF UPDATES FOR ONE GUY BUT… HOPEFULLY, GOD WILL BLESS MY CREATIVITY IN THAT TIME AND THE CHAPTERS WILL OCCUR RATHER FAST.**

**OK NEXT CHAPTER, REUNIONS, MEETINGS AND A SECRET.**

**BYE BYE. **


End file.
